


Where's Hercules?

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [55]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>macaroni fUCK: are you going to dolley and martha's ball</p><p>little lion: why do you want to know</p><p>macaroni fUCK: why do you insist on being difficult</p><p>little lion: bc you're difficult to be around??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's Hercules?

**macaroni fUCK** : are you going to dolley and martha's ball  
  
**little lion** : why do you want to know  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : why do you insist on being difficult  
  
**little lion** : bc you're difficult to be around??  
  
**little lion** : you're like the human equivalent of breathing in mold spores  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : because you would know what that feels like  
  
**little lion** : no wonder madison is always sick  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : fuck you  
  
**little lion** : soz I'm married  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : first of all you're not second of all answer the question  
  
**little lion** : yes we're going  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : what is your color scheme for this  
  
**little lion** : who the fuck asks this question  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : the day me and james color clash with you is the day I disappear from the face of the planet  
  
**little lion** : I  
  
**little lion** : lafayette is wearing blue  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : are any of you wearing gray  
  
**little lion** : what the fuck  
  
**little lion** : nO  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : okay  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : bye  
  
**little lion** : bye it's been awful as always  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : tfw jefferson is going to this ball and you're literally considering death  
  
**laf** : do not  
  
**little lion** : I won't  
  
**johnn** : do you think we should talk about our fear of each other dying  
  
**laf** : yeah  
  
**little lion** : isn't this kind of an in person conversation  
  
**laf** : no bc I have tissues taped under my eyes now so my mascara doesn't run and you don't need to see that  
  
**little lion** : okay  
  
**johnn** : how do you start a conversation like this  
  
**laf** : idk I just feel like you all are the best things that have ever happend to me and I don't want to lose you  
  
**laf** : I don't think that that's weird tho??  
  
**little lion** : I don't think it's weird but I think that it's different bc of who we've lost in the past  
  
**little lion** : was that rude?? idk sorry  
  
**laf** : it wasn't  
  
**johnn** : I know this isn't supposed to be an in person conversation but like I don't like being alone in my office talking about this so like  
  
**little lion** : yeah same I'm coming up to your office  
  
**laf** : hold the elevator  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : I just don't want to lose you??  
  
**laf** : we don't want to lose each other either dear  
  
**johnn** : idk what I'd do if I lost you all  
  
**johnn** : I have something to tell you??  
  
**laf** : I don't like where this conversation is going  
  
**little lion** : rt??  
  
**johnn** : do you remember the first day of senior year when we all came back and you were talking about stuff you did over the summer and I was strictly Not Doing That?  
  
**laf** : kind of??  
  
**little lion** : I do  
  
**johnn** : over that summer I accidentally came out to my dad and almost didn't go back to college and I almost lost you all and I just??? didn't want to tell you bc I was too scared and then it never came up but now bc we're having this conversation I think I should tell you bc idk I wanted you to know  
  
**little lion** : oh john  
  
**laf** : my dear  
  
**johnn** : and like I'm so afraid of losing you bc I almost did once so like it scares me so much  
  
**johnn** : that wasn't necessarily what we're talking about but i just wanted to say it  
  
**little lion** : your hands are shaking  
  
**johnn** : it's a heavy memory  
  
**little lion** : I understand  
  
**little lion** : @hercules idk where you are?? but like we're cuddling john rn so we gotta go  
  
\---  
  
**angelica** : wait are you going to this ball too  
  
**little lion** : is everyone going to this ball  
  
**angelica** : yes??  
  
**angelica** : how do you even know them??  
  
**little lion** : hercules made martha a ballgown and dolley is the person who did our tattoos  
  
**angelica** : YOU HAVE A TATTOO  
  
**little lion** : yEAH  
  
**angelica** : OF WHAT  
  
**little lion** : ME, JOHN, LAFAYETTE, AND HERCULES GOT RINGS TATTOOED ON OUR FINGERS BC WE CANT GET LEGALLY MARRIED  
  
**little lion** : AND ALSO HOW DO YOU KNOW THEM  
  
**angelica** : that's the gayest thing I've ever read  
  
**angelica** : and we used to date  
  
**little lion** : all three of you??  
  
**angelica** : yes??  
  
**little lion** : and you?? married john church why???  
  
**angelica** : ALEX  
  
**little lion** : SORRY BUT LIKE?? HOW DIDN'T THAT WORK OUT??  
  
**angelica** : we were too young  
  
**little lion** : didn't you get married in your junior year of college  
  
**angelica** : HUSH  
  
**little lion** : anyway you're like totally comfortable with going to this ball despite the fact that (outside of my own marriage) dolley payne is the coolest person ever and martha wayles is terrifyingly beautiful  
  
**angelica** : I'm faithful to my husband alexander  
  
**little lion** : with the information you just gave me all it takes is like,,,,,,one conversation with church and steady communication to get you back in that relationship  
  
**angelica** : I didn't even want to consider that  
  
**little lion** : but now that you are??  
  
**angelica** : what exactly are you trying to do  
  
**little lion** : idk  
  
**little lion** : it just seems like a good idea to me  
  
**little lion** : as someone who is poly af I am immediatly the number one poly relationship stan  
  
**angelica** : you're ridiculous  
  
**little lion** : yes I know  
  
**angelica** : I have to go consider this now  
  
**little lion** : I have to go cuddle one of my husbands  
  
**angelica** : we're at work??  
  
**little lion** : and yet you still took the time to have this convo with me  
  
**angelica** : touche  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : I want to go hoME  
  
**laf** : rt  
  
**johnn** : mainly bc alex said he's gonna let me draw things on his body  
  
**little lion** : I did not  
  
**johnn** : well can I  
  
**little lion** : sure??  
  
**johnn** : now I just want to go home more  
  
**laf** : same  
  
**little lion** : same  
  
**johnn** : also whERE!! IS!! HERCULES!!  
  
**little lion** : I don't know and I'm starting to get worried  
  
**little lion** : who's his emergency contact  
  
**laf** : me  
  
**little lion** : okay and you haven't been called yet so  
  
**laf** : what if he's missing  
  
**johnn** : should we go to his studio??  
  
**little lion** : we have two hours until we can leave  
  
**laf** : ughughughughughghggh  
  
**laf** : I'll call him  
  
**johnn** : notice how we're all still here lying on the floor  
  
**little lion** : can I lie on top of you  
  
**johnn** : why  
  
**little lion** : bc my back hurts and you're nice to lie on  
  
**johnn** : sure  
  
**little lion** : omg really  
  
**johnn** : yeah  
  
**little lion** : I love you sm  
  
**johnn** : I love you too  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : well okay he didn't answer  
  
**johnn** : are we worrying too much  
  
**little lion** : when was the last time we didn't speak to hercules for six and a half hours  
  
**johnn** : fuck  
  
**little lion** : plus again the thing he has about not worrying about us  
  
**little lion** : this is enough to worry us and he knows that  
  
**little lion** : he knows us  
  
**johnn** : dear I love you but you're not helping  
  
**little lion** : sorry  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : do you know where hercules is  
  
**hugh lowercase** : no??  
  
**hugh lowercase** : is he not at his studio??  
  
**laf** : fuck we don't know??  
  
**laf** : like we've been texting all day and he hasn't responded and I called him and he didn't answer??  
  
**hugh lowercase** : that doesn't sound like him at all  
  
**laf** : yeah I kNOW  
  
**hugh lowercase** : yeah I don't know where he is I'm sorry  
  
**laf** : no it's fine we're just worried  
  
**laf** : it's what we do  
  
**hugh lowercase** : okay??  
  
**laf** : thanks anyway  
  
**hugh lowercase** : no problem  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : hi  
  
**laf** : HERCULES  
  
**johnn** : WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN  
  
**little lion** : WE WERE SO WORRIED  
  
**more like HUNKules** : people came to my studio this morning and I really haven't had time to get to my phone but they just left,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
**more like HUNKules** : hey john?  
  
**johnn** : wHAT  
  
**more like HUNKules** : did you know your family is in town?

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short??


End file.
